Le Refuge
by SarahLynx
Summary: Les factions ont plus ou moins été abolies et tout le monde commence doucement à reprendre une vie normale. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'une autre forme de vie menace l'intégrité de toute la société et, peut-être, du monde entier ? Post Divergente 3. Possible crossover avec "Les Âmes Vagabondes". Fourtris. Listé en "Regular" pour l'instant :) / Reviews svp :)
1. Prologue

**Divergente/Les Âmes Vagabondes**

_**Our Safe Haven: LE REFUGE**_

**-PROLO****GUE-**

CELA FAIT TROIS JOURS.

Trois jours que je n'ai pas bougé. Trois jours que je refuse de regarder quoique ce soit d'autre que son visage, attendant un signe qui peut-être « ne se produira jamais » disent-ils. Trois jours que je refuse de les écouter.

J'ai vaguement entendu les médecins mentionner quelque chose comme « peu d'espoir », « coma permanent » et autres termes que mon esprit refuse d'assimiler. De toute façon cela ne peut se produire. Tris est une battante, elle a toujours été brave et je sais qu'elle surmontera cette nouvelle épreuve. Ils ne la connaissent pas comme moi je la connais. Et puis, elle n'a pas d'autre choix.

La machine qui est reliée à son corps sonne d'un 'bip' régulier, en rythme avec sa respiration. Si elle n'était pas reliée à des machines bruyantes et des tubes un peu partout, et si elle n'était pas couchée dans ce lit d'hôpital, on croirait qu'elle dort paisiblement. Depuis le temps que je l'observe, j'ai mémorisé toutes les facettes de son visage. La petite courbe de son nez, ses lèvres pleines mais pas trop, la courbure de ses yeux en amande, l'éclat de ses cheveux blonds, brillants malgré la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet...comment pourrait-elle penser une seconde qu'elle est d'une beauté quelconque ?

Je soupire.

\- Tris, je murmure pour la énième fois aujourd'hui. Reviens à moi. J'ai besoin de toi.

Je l'observe un moment mais il n'y a aucun mouvement de sa part. Je soupire de nouveau. Je colle mon front contre le sien alors que je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue. Je la laisse rouler tandis que j'embrasse le front de celle que j'aime en fermant les yeux.

_Et s'ils avaient raison ? _Je pense. _Non,Tobias ! Si Tris était réveillée elle te dirait de lui faire confiance. Tu ne peux pas les laisser t'influencer._

Quand je m'éloigne de son visage, je remarque que mes larmes ont coulé sur elle et que quelques mèches de ses cheveux tombent sur ses paupières. De mon pouce, j'essuie délicatement les larmes mouillant son visage puis j'éloigne les mèches de son visage.

Une fois que plus rien n'entrave sa magnifique figure, j'enlève ma main mais je fronce les sourcils. Sa joue est de nouveau mouillée. Je suis pourtant sûr d'avoir tout essuyé il y a une minute. Alors que je m'apprête à le refaire, je me rends compte que ce ne sont pas mes larmes qui ont coulé sur ses joues mais les siennes ! Tris est en train de pleurer ! Elle se réveille !

\- Tris ! Est-ce que tu m'entends Tris ?

Je lui serre un peu plus fort la main tout en caressant ses cheveux. De nouvelles larmes s'échappent de ses paupières fermées et je crois voir un léger mouvement de sa lèvre supérieure.

\- Je vais chercher le docteur. Je reviens tout de suite.

Je l'embrasse sur le front avant de courir dans le couloir à la recherche un médecin. J'en trouve un au bout d'un couloir et je l'intercepte avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Je lui explique ce qu'il se passe avec Tris et il me suit immédiatement. Je reprends ma place auprès d'elle, ma main retrouvant sa place dans la sienne, tandis que le médecin l'examine.

Tout se brouille dans ma tête. La scène qui se passe devant moi semble brouillée par un voile transparent, je me sens comme anesthésié. Les médecins et infirmiers défilent les uns après les autres mais personne ne semble s'intéresser à moi et je ne reçois aucune information. Alors je décide de me concentrer sur le visage de Tris. Je trace des cercles sur le dos de sa main et parfois il me semble que je sens ses doigts bouger contre les miens. Je prie pour que ce soit le cas. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je savais qu'elle allait y arriver, qu'elle allait se battre.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?, je me décide à demander, fatigué de tout ce va-et-vient incessant.

\- Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qu'il se passe. Il semble que Béatrice soit en effet en train de se réveiller mais nous ne pouvons pas dire avec certitude quand. Son cerveau répond à nos stimulations mais ce ne sont encore que de faibles réponses.

\- Mais elle va bien se réveiller.

\- Tout porte à croire que oui.

Je soupire de soulagement et embrasse le front de Tris. Elle va se réveiller !

\- Mais Quatre, le médecin m'interpelle. Il faut que tu te prépares. Nous ne savons pas si elle sera...comme avant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

\- Il se peut qu'elle ne soit plus la même après être restée trois jours dans le coma. On ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle ne respirait plus avant qu'on ne la trouve. Son cerveau pourrait avoir subi des dommages.

Ses paroles réveillent des souvenirs que j'aurais été heureux d'oublier. Tris, ma Tris, allongée par terre dans une mare de sang. Tris blessée par plusieurs coups de feu pour avoir voulu sauver son frère et notre ville toute entière. Tris ne respirant plus.

\- Je connais Tris, je dis au médecin en la regardant dormir. Elle va s'en remettre soyez-en sûr.

\- J'espère que tu as raison.

Et il sort de la chambre avec son armée de collègues nous laissant seuls Tris et moi.

\- Je sais que tu peux le faire Tris et je serai auprès de toi quand ça arrivera.

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et je peux imaginer ses lèvres bouger contre les miennes comme quand elle était consciente et que l'on s'aimait. J'ouvre les yeux sur le battement subtil de ses paupières. Lentement, elle ouvre les yeux et après quelques secondes d'adaptation, ils se fixent sur moi. Ses yeux bleus me transpercent comme si elle pouvait lire en moi. Comme avant. Et je me perds en eux. J'en étais arrivé à penser que je ne les reverrais jamais plus ouverts et lumineux comme avant. J'avais tort.

J'avais raison. Elle est enfin réveillée. Tris.

Elle bouge les lèvres pour articuler quelque chose mais je ne parviens pas à la comprendre.

\- Tris, je ne comprends pas...

\- Tobias...Je...t'ai...me.

Je l'embrasse de nouveau.

* * *

**Hello tout le monde! Comment ça va? J'espère que vous aimez ce prologue et qu'il vous a donné envie de lire plus. J'ai déjà écrit les deux premiers chapitres mais je dois modifier quelques petites choses avant de pouvoir les poster. J'ai décidé d'écrire cette fiction parce que je suis _légèrement_ accro à Divergente (j'ai vu le film une dizaine de fois, ai acheté tous les livres et compte les relires de nouveau :p) et j'ai récemment lu "Les Âmes Vagabondes" et j'ai adoré! Donc, comme ça, une idée m'a prise d'écrire un crossover entre les deux! :D Je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera mais bon. J'ai l'habitude d'écrire en anglais et, bizarrement, écrire en français est plus dur pour moi donc d'avance je m'excuse pour les possibles fautes et tournures de phrases étranges. ^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Je continue ou pas? Bonne semaine à tous! :)**


	2. Chapitre 1: Haven

**CHAPITRE 1 : HAVEN**

_**-Tris-**_

PRESQUE TROIS ANS SE SONT ÉCOULÉS DEPUIS LA GUERRE. Il m'arrive toujours de me réveiller en sursaut, en pleurs et paniquée à cause d'un cauchemar me rappelant cette époque. Des souvenirs. Des peurs. Tobias qui me quitte, mes parents se sacrifiant pour moi, Will s'écroulant devant moi...

Mais, à chaque fois que cela se produit, il est là, auprès de moi, me serrant plus fort sur son cœur. Me murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Me consolant.

Tobias.

Je me rapproche de lui. Je suis en pleurs : cette fois-ci, il arrivait trop tard et je sombrais lentement dans les ténèbres sans jamais me réveiller. J'enfouis mon visage au creux de son cou et il m'enserre de ses bras, me caressant les cheveux de sa main droite. Il m'embrasse le front, les paupières, les joues, la bouche. Il me chatouille avec sa barbe de trois jours et je me mets à rire. Mes larmes finissent par ne plus couler et je lève les yeux vers lui. Les siens sont remplis d'amour pour moi. Je peux le voir. Je peux le sentir.

\- Merci, dis-je en lui adressant un petit sourire.

\- Je t'aime. Tu le sais ça ?

\- Oui, je rigole doucement. Et je t'aime aussi Tobias.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux avant de me pencher vers ses lèvres. La sensation de nos lèvres se touchant remue quelque chose en nous. On ne peut se contenter de s'effleurer. On essaie toujours plus de se rapprocher. Tobias me fais rouler de façon à ce que je sois sur le dos et il enroule son bras sous ma nuque sans s'éloigner de moi. Nos corps s'enroulent l'un autour de l'autre sous l'influence de la passion, mais surtout de l'amour. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé une personne avant lui, et je sais que je n'en aimerai aucune comme ça après.

On continuerait volontiers notre petite séance d'embrassades passionnées si ce n'est pour le petit cri qui retentit à nos côtés. Nous tournons la tête au même instant vers ma table de chevet. Posé dessus, le baby-phone noir laisse échapper un son. Des pleurs.

Tobias retourne son regard sur moi. Ses yeux brillent et un sourire apparaît sur son visage. Il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- Je vais la chercher.

Avant que je n'aie pu dire mot, il se lève déjà et sort de la chambre. Pendant qu'il est absent, je me relève un peu et allume la lampe de chevet à mes côtés. J'attrape par la même occasion le cardigan noir qui est accroché au montant du lit car j'ai un peu froid. Je finis à peine d'enfiler la deuxième manche quand il revient.

Tobias est torse-nu et porte son bas de jogging gris. Son corps est toujours aussi bien sculpté que quand je l'ai connu : l'entraînement des audacieux ayant sûrement beaucoup à voir là-dedans. Mais ce n'est pas lui que je regarde à cet instant. Dans ses bras, notre fille de 6 mois me regarde, ses beaux yeux bleus remplis de larmes.

\- Oh, viens voir maman, dis-je en tendant les bras vers elle.

Dès qu'elle me voit, elle tend ses petits bras potelés et se penche vers moi. Tobias monte alors sur le lit à mes côtés et me la donne. Une fois dans mes bras, elle se couche sur ma poitrine et renifle mais je sais que son chagrin est fini. Tobias lui sourit en la chatouillant sur le ventre et elle glousse adorablement.

Je souris. J'adore voir Tobias interagir avec notre fille. C'est un père et un mari exemplaire. Il ferait tout pour elle. Et, je le sais, pour moi aussi. Je me souviens du jour où je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte : il était fou de joie ! Il m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a fait virevolter avec lui. Puis il a traversé toute la Fosse en annonçant la nouvelle sur son passage. Après tout ce que nous avions traversé, elle est venue comme le rayon de soleil et d'espoir dont nous avions besoin. Notre petite fille.

Notre petite Haven.

Comme elle recommence à s'agiter dans mes bras alors je lui donne le sein. Elle se calme aussitôt et me regarde intensément. Je l'observe aussi en souriant. Elle a les yeux et les lèvres de son père mais mon nez et la forme de mon visage. Je caresse ses cheveux : ils sont blonds comme les miens mais plus ondulés. Elle est un parfait mélange de Tobias et moi et cela me fait sourire à chaque fois.

\- Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, Tobias me dit avant de m'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Hmm, je réfléchis tandis que je regarde Haven jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux. J'aimerais bien des pancakes, s'il-te-plait.

\- Ok.

On s'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la cuisine.

xXx

Depuis que la guerre s'est terminée, les choses ont quelque peu changées quant à l'organisation des factions. Mais dans l'ensemble le fonctionnement reste le même : les factions ont gardé leurs mêmes rôles même si ce n'est plus aussi strict qu'avant. De ce fait, les audacieux sont toujours nos protecteurs et j'ai donc décidé de m'occuper des cours de défense quand j'ai choisi mon emploi. Je suis en charge des novices pendant l'initiation, avec Tobias, et je continue à les former après cela, pendant deux ans. Cela me permet d'être avec Tobias durant les initiations et, indirectement, de maintenir ma réputation le reste du temps. Même si je sais que je n'en ai pas besoin : tout le monde me connaît et sait ce que j'ai fait.

Ce matin, je n'ai pas à aller au travail vu que c'est le jour des visites. Et Tobias non plus. Après avoir petit-déjeuné et nous être préparés ainsi qu'Haven, nous descendons vers la cafétéria d'où on peut entendre le murmure des conversations à des mètres à la ronde.

\- Tris ! Quatre !, crie Christina depuis notre table habituelle.

\- Salut tout le monde ! dis-je une fois arrivée à leur niveau tandis que Christina me prend déjà Haven des bras. C'est fou ce qu'elle t'aime. J'en serais presque jalouse.

\- Écoute, qui n'aimerait pas sa tatie Chris préférée ? Babille-t-elle à ma fille qui éclate de rire en posant ses mains sur les joues de mon amie.

\- Vous avez déjà mangé ? Nous demande Zeke.

\- Oui, répond Tobias. Il y en a une qui s'est réveillée affamée ce matin.

\- Et quels sont les plans pour aujourd'hui ? Demande Shauna.

\- Eh bien, vu que c'est le jour des visites, on s'est dit qu'on irait peut-être se balader du côté de la grande roue. Ils l'ont ré-ouverte et je suis sûre que ça plairait à Haven, dis-je en passant ma main sur la tête de ma fille, maintenant assise sur Christina.

\- Je peux me joindre à vous si ça ne vous dérange pas ?, demande Christina.

\- Bien sûr, répond Tobias.

Le reste du repas se termine dans les rires et le brouhaha des conversations. Nous nous apprêtons à partir lorsque l'un des leaders s'approche de Tobias et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Je suis occupée à enfiler son blouson à Haven mais je le vois quand même froncer les sourcils face à ce qu'Adam lui dit. Il hoche la tête avant de se retourner vers moi et que l'homme s'en aille vers la sortie. Tobias s'accroupit à ma hauteur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Adam voulait ?, je lui demande en lui passant Haven.

\- Il y a quelques soucis apparemment avec de nouveaux arrivants en ville. Ils ont besoin de renfort au contrôle.

\- Quand dois-tu les rejoindre ?

\- Le plus tôt possible. J'irai après notre visite au parc, me dit-il.

Il embrasse la tête de notre fille mais je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est soucieux.

\- S'ils ont besoin de toi tout de suite, vas-y. Tu nous rejoindras après.

\- Non, ça fait un moment que nous voulons y aller. Le travail passe après.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Va ! Ils ont besoin de toi, lui dis-je en tendant les bras vers Haven. Et puis Christina sera avec moi.

\- Oui Quatre ne t'en fais pas. Je prendrai soin de botter les fesses de tous ceux qui s'approcheront d'elles, déclare Christina en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en souriant en coin. C'est bien le genre de Christina de dire des choses pareilles. Je refocalise mon attention sur Tobias qui tient toujours Haven dans ses bras et lui fredonne une chanson. Après quelques secondes, il me regarde dans les yeux et soupire. Il me rend le bébé à contrecœur. Il adore sa fille.

\- Très bien. Je fais le plus vite possible. Je t'aime, me dit-il en m'embrassant sur les lèvres. Et je t'aime aussi Havy !

Haven rigole et plisse le nez quand il l'embrasse sur celui-ci. Ça nous fait rire puis, après un autre baiser, il se dirige vers la sortie.

\- On y va ?, me demande Christina.

\- OK.

Et nous quittons la salle à moitié vide maintenant.

xXx

Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Le ciel est d'un bleu immaculé mais le soleil ne tape pas encore trop fort quand nous sortons. Les oiseaux chantent et de nombreuses personnes sont dehors à profiter du beau temps comme nous. Après tout, c'est la journée des visites pour toutes les factions. Il est donc normal que la plupart en profite. Depuis qu'ils ont commencé à développer la ville et à réparer les infrastructures, il est possible de prendre le train en sécurité, sans avoir à sauter à l'intérieur, dans quelques parties de la ville. Et c'est ce que nous faisions : je ne veux pas prendre le risque de blesser Haven dans un élan.

A notre arrivée, il y a déjà des files d'attente devant chaque manège. Comme de coutume depuis les événements d'il y a trois ans, de nombreuses personnes se retournent et chuchotent entre elles sur mon passage. Je les ignore.

\- Comment vont les choses entre toi et Zeke ?, je demande à Christina.

Après la mort d'Uriah, ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés, unis dans la douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher en commun, même si cette douleur était différente. Puis, il y a quelques mois, Zeke a demandé à Christina si elle voulait sortir avec lui et elle a accepté.

\- Très bien ! Il est très attentionné avec moi et bon, même si je sais qu'Uriah lui manque, il va beaucoup mieux. Et sa mère aussi.

\- Je suis contente dans ce cas. Tiens, allons nous asseoir là, dis-je en pointant du doigt une place à l'ombre d'un arbre. Et est-ce que vous comptez aller plus loin dans votre relation ?

Elle soupire.

\- Pour l'instant nous n'en avons pas vraiment discuté. Je pense qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à ce qu'on officialise les choses pour l'instant. Et à vrai dire, moi non plus.

\- Will..., je murmure d'un air grave.

Je ne me pardonne toujours pas d'avoir tiré sur le petit copain de Christina, un de mes meilleurs amis, même si je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix à l'époque. Christina me passe le bras par-dessus l'épaule.

\- Tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas Tris. Mais c'est vrai que je sens encore son absence. Il m'a marqué autant que Tobias a pu te marquer à cette époque. Mais je guéris petit à petit je le sens. Je sais qu'avec le temps je parviendrai à mettre tout cela dans mon dos et à commencer une nouvelle vie.

Elle me sourit, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Nous disposons notre natte sur le sol et je pose Haven dessus. Je lui donne quelques uns de ses jouets et nous l'admirons Christina et moi, rigolant devant ses petites grimaces parfois. Après une dizaine de minutes, la file d'un des manèges pour enfants diminue et Chris emmène Haven s'amuser. Je souris en voyant ma fille sourire. Elle est toujours aux anges avec Chris, et Chris parait toujours plus joyeuse auprès d'elle. Elle fait une marraine idéale.

Je m'adosse contre le tronc, perdue dans mes pensées, en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil aux filles. Haven semble aimer le petit manège. Elle a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Puis j'observe les passants sans vraiment y penser. Un couple d'environ une trentaine d'années passe sur le trottoir attenant au manège de Christina et Haven. Ils se sourient l'un à l'autre, et me saluent aimablement en passant près de moi. Ce à quoi je répond par un sourire. Mais je crois voir quelque chose de brillant dans leurs yeux, comme un reflet. Je fronce les sourcils. Ça ne doit être que mon imagination.

Je continue à regarder Haven et Christina et occasionnellement les passants quand je me rends compte que le couple que j'ai préalablement salué est toujours dans les environs. Ils sont à présent en train de regarder les enfants s'amuser dans le manège. Non. Pas n'importe quels enfants.

Haven.

Je me lève d'un bon. Je rassemble nos affaires et pars en direction des filles.

\- Chris !, je l'interpelle, tout en observant le couple du coin de l'œil.

A mon appel, ils me regardent brièvement avant de se chuchoter quelque chose et de retourner à leur observation.

Christina marche vers moi, les sourcils froncés tandis qu'elle se demande pourquoi je l'appelle. Quand elle voit mon visage préoccupé, son expression semble encore plus confuse.

\- Donne-moi Haven, je lui demande et elle me passe la petite.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le couple là-derrière, ils n'arrêtent pas de fixer Haven.

Elle regarde discrètement au-dessus de mon épaule, tandis que j'embrasse la tête de ma fille en la berçant. Haven doit sentir mon stress car elle commence à chigner contre moi.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne penses pas qu'ils observent juste les enfants s'amuser ?

\- C'est ce que je pensais au début mais je les ai observé. C'est bien Haven qu'ils regardaient.

Christina fronce les sourcils et les observe de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, ils s'éloignent, main dans la main.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout. J'ai cru voir une lueur étrange dans leurs yeux.

\- Une lueur ?

\- Oui...je ne saurais t'expliquer. C'était comme...un reflet, autour de l'iris.

\- Tu crois que ce sont de nouveaux types de lentilles ?, elle demande, confuse.

\- Christina !, je gémis.

\- Tris !

Nous nous tournons, Christina et moi, vers la voix. C'est Tobias. Et il a l'air préoccupé. Ses yeux se posent sur Haven, qui pleure vraiment maintenant malgré mes balancements pour la calmer, puis se lèvent vers nos visages préoccupés. Il tend les bras pour prendre notre fille et commence à la bercer. Il a plus de chance que moi car elle arrête presque instantanément de pleurer.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Et toi ? Quel était le problème finalement ?

\- Hmm...Et si on rentrait ?

Christina et moi nous nous regardons : ça ne nous dit rien qui vaille.

* * *

**Coucou! :) Voici le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Il met un peu les bases de l'histoire. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Je tâtonne encore un peu mais j'aimerais avoir vos avis sur cette fanfic. Les conseils et idées sont les bienvenus bien sûr. Je vous souhaite à tous une super semaine. A bientôt! :) **


	3. Chapitre 2: L'heure de vérité

**CHAPITRE 2 : L'HEURE DE VERITE**

CE QUE TOBIAS NOUS A RACONTÉ ne m'a pas rassuré quant aux deux personnes que j'ai vu observer ma fille au parc plus tôt. Et après que j'aie expliqué la scène du parc à Tobias, lui non plus ne semble pas très à l'aise. Je n'arrête pas de faire les cent pas dans le salon et à cet instant je remercie le ciel qu'Haven soit en train de dormir dans les bras de Christina. Elle serait perturbée par mon stress.

Tobias a été appelé par Adam au contrôle informatique pour visionner des scènes étranges s'étant produites ces derniers jours pendant que nous formions les novices. De nombreux étrangers sont arrivés en ville. Le problème n'est pas qu'ils créent des soucis ou du désordre dans la ville. Bien au contraire. Ils sont très aimables. Même trop aimables. Et le plus curieux est qu'ils ont tous cette même lueur dans les yeux, celle que j'ai cru apercevoir dans ceux de ce couple au parc : un cercle argenté autour des iris qui brille à la lumière. Ça n'a rien d'humain tout cela! On se croirait dans un de ces anciens films de science-fiction que nos ancêtres visionnaient. Nous avions des cours sur l'histoire des civilisations à l'école et je me souviens que ce sujet avait lancé un grand débat le jour où nous en avions parlé.

Selon Tobias, la plupart d'entre eux ont élu domicile du côté du Millenium Park et depuis, il semble y avoir de moins en moins de faits divers. Non que ce soit une mauvaise chose en soit, mais que du jour au lendemain les tensions et autres broutilles se calment...ça devient vraiment étrange.

\- Adam veut que je reprenne mon poste au contrôle, me dit Tobias et j'arrête de déambuler pour le regarder.

\- Et qui va entraîner les novices avec moi ?

\- Justement, je suis content que Christina soit là car je voulais le lui demander, a-t-il avoué en se tournant vers ma meilleure amie.

\- Moi ? Mais je n'ai pas reçu la formation...

\- Oh allez, il ne reste que quelques jours de toute façon. La plus grosse partie a déjà été faite. Ils passent à la deuxième épreuve dans deux jours. Et vraiment pour le coup tu seras tranquille.

\- Bon ok, c'est d'accord. Je m'arrangerai avec Shauna pour qu'elle me remplace.

\- Super !, je m'écris avec un sourire mais j'ai dû le dire trop fort car Haven commence à s'agiter dans les bras de mon amie.

Tobias, qui est assis sur le canapé à côté de Christina, se penche vers elle pour récupérer Havy qui se frotte les yeux en pleurnichant. Aussitôt qu'il la met sur son épaule et lui murmure à l'oreille, elle s'apaise et très vite se rendort.

\- Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Appelez-moi s'il y a du nouveau. A demain Tris, me salue-t-elle en m'enlaçant avant de se tourner vers Tobias. Salut Quatre !

Tobias lui adresse un sourire et un signe de tête pour ne pas réveiller notre fille et Christina sort de notre maison. Je soupire et vais m'asseoir sur le canapé aux côtés de mon mari. Je caresse le dos de ma fille tandis qu'il me tient de sa main libre et caresse mon épaule. Il sent ma préoccupation car il m'embrasse sur la tempe et dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, rien n'arrivera à Haven, ni à aucun de nos amis. Je découvrirai qui sont ces gens et ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Je sais, soupiré-je. J'ai confiance en toi. Mais sois prudent, ajouté-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Toujours mon cœur.

On reste un moment côte à côte sur le canapé, en silence, avant qu'Haven nous rappelle notre rôle de parents lorsqu'elle se réveille pour manger.

xXx

Je suis en train de noter les classements sur le tableau lorsque les premiers novices entrent dans la salle. C'est le jour du grand verdict : quatre d'entre eux demain devront quitter la faction. Les règles sont restées les mêmes. Toutefois, ils pourront choisir de devenir Sans faction, retourner dans leur faction d'origine ou en choisir une autre s'ils le désirent. Échouer à l'initiation n'est plus synonyme d'échec désormais, mais pour certain c'est toujours le même coup pour leur orgueil.

Cette année, nous avons 12 transferts : 8 garçons et 4 filles. David et Ruth des Fraternels, Gabrielle, Anna, Gary et Jack des Érudits, Liam, Henry, Nathan et Jonathan des Sincères, et enfin, Louis et Lisa des Altruistes. C'est un bon groupe, bien soudé. Je me doute que l'éviction de certains d'entre eux -ou d'aucun si les novices natifs ont vraiment été nuls- altérera sérieusement leur dynamique, mais je ne m'en fais pas trop : les factions ne subissent plus de réel isolement et les personnes sont de plus en plus proches entre elles. Ils pourront donc garder contact.

Lorsque Christina me rejoint, tout le groupe est déjà réuni.

\- Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, voici les résultats, dis-je en suspendant le tableau à son crochet et en m'écartant pour les laisser lire.

1\. Liam

2\. Gabrielle

3\. Henry

4\. David

5\. Lisa

6\. Gary

7\. Anna

8\. Jack

9\. Ruth

10\. Louis

11\. Nathan

12\. Jonathan

Après une minute de silence pendant laquelle les novices analysent les résultats, un murmure apparaît qui s'enfle progressivement vers un brouhaha inintelligible.

\- Silence !, crié-je pour ramener le calme et ils se taisent tous en se tournant vers moi. L'épreuve une est maintenant terminée. Félicitations à ceux d'entre vous qui sont en tête de classement. Pour les autres, rien n'est encore joué. Demain vous saurez qui reste et qui sera éjecté.

Les murmures reprennent mais se tassent aussitôt que je lève la main.

\- A partir de demain c'est Christina qui se chargera de la suite de votre formation avec moi.

\- Où est Quatre ?, demande Anna, visiblement déçue.

\- Occupé, déclaré-je d'une voix cinglante. Bien. S'il n'y a pas d'autre question, vous êtes libres.

Ils quittent tous la salle dans un nouveau tumulte et je soupire.

\- Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé, dit Christina en me souriant. Je me souviens que notre fin de première étape avait été beaucoup plus tendue.

\- Ça c'est sûr, rigolé-je doucement. C'est un groupe très soudé cette année. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura le moindre problème avec eux.

\- Espérons que tu dises vrai. Par contre, c'est moi ou bien la petite brune a flashé sur Quatre ?

Elle me fait un clin d'œil en cognant son épaule avec le mien. Je roule les yeux.

\- Anna est quelque peu sous son charme en effet. Mais elle n'osera rien faire, je ricane doucement, elle a bien trop peur de moi.

\- Ça a du bon d'être Six, la légende vivante des audacieux.

On se met à rire de bon cœur.

On continue à discuter tandis qu'on se dirige vers la cafétéria. Quand on y arrive, elle est déjà remplie et nous rejoignons notre groupe d'amis à notre table.

\- Regarde qui est là Havy !, Tobias dit à notre fille alors que je l'embrasse sur la tempe avant de m'asseoir à côté de lui. C'est maman !

\- Coucou ma puce !, dis-je en prenant Haven dans mes bras et elle me sourit, aux anges. Alors, comment s'est passée votre après-midi ?

\- Très bien comme toujours. On a joué avec les peluches et les cubes, et papa a emmené Havy faire une super balade chez mamie. C'était génial, n'est-ce pas Havy ?

Notre fille rigole quand il lui touche le nez du bout de l'index et elle commence à sauter sur mes genoux.

\- Comment va Evelyn ?

\- Très bien, elle t'embrasse d'ailleurs. Je lui ai parlé de la situation avec les nouveaux arrivants et elle m'a dit qu'elle jetterait un coup d'œil aux registres des arrivées.

\- Ok super.

\- Eh Quatre ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un fan club ?

\- Un fan club ?

Tobias fronce les sourcils en voyant la tête amusée de Christina et je lève les yeux au ciel. Puis je suis le regard de Christina derrière moi et je vois Anna et deux autres novices natives à ses côtés, en train d'admirer mon époux. Tobias se tourne vers moi confus puis suit mon regard dans son dos.

\- Non mais elles sont gonflées quand même, je siffle en les dévisageant. Et tu trouves ça drôle toi ?!, je m'énerve alors que Tobias pouffe de rire à côté de moi.

\- Si tu voyais ton visage, toi aussi tu te mettrais à rire ma chérie, dit-il en continuant à rire.

Je rougis, embarrassée alors que nos amis, qui ont suivi la scène, se mettent à rire également. Je me concentre sur Haven qui me regarde, debout sur mes genoux, et qui essaie de me faire des bisous sur la joue. Tobias enroule son bras autour de mon cou et m'attire à lui. Il m'embrasse la tempe puis sa bouche s'arrête au niveau de mon oreille.

\- Tu veux qu'on les rende un peu jalouses ou très jalouses à mon petit « fan club » ?, me chuchote-t-il suavement à l'oreille et je me sens rougir deux fois plus.

\- Hmm...on pourrait commencer par un peu..., je lui réponds de façon séduisante.

Il commence alors à m'embrasser sur l'oreille, puis la mâchoire, le cou, et il remonte vers mon visage où il m'embrasse sur les lèvres, d'abord doucement puis plus passionnément. J'enroule mon bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer plus à moi. Je sens sa main glisser de mes épaules à ma taille et s'insinuer discrètement sous mon tee-shirt.

\- Hum, je vous signale qu'il y a des mineurs dans la pièce, nous rappelle Chris amusée. Je ne veux pas que ma filleule soit choquée à vie...et je ne veux pas être témoin de ça non plus par pitié !

Tobias et moi nous nous mettons à rire, ainsi que les autres autour de nous. Et même Haven se met à rire de son adorable voix cristalline, ce qui nous fait repartir dans un petit rire. Tobias dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se décoller de moi.

\- En tout cas, me chuchote Christina en se penchant vers moi, ça a marché : elles sont vertes de jalousie !

Je tourne la tête discrètement et, en effet, Anna et ses copines sont toutes pâles et bouche-bées. J'espère que dorénavant elles s'enlèveront Tobias de la tête.

* * *

**Coucou! Voici un petit chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. :) Merci, merci, merci du fond du cœur à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire! J'étais si heureuse que je me suis mise à crier dans la maison hehe. ^^ J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas. A partir de maintenant, les mises à jour se feront avec un peu plus d'espace car j'ai juste ébauché le prochain chapitre, mais j'espère le terminer le plus vite possible. Continuez à me laisser vos remarques, avis et suggestions! :D Oh! Et désolée si l'un de vos noms apparaît sur la liste des novices: j'ai vraiment pris les premiers qui me venaient à l'esprit. ^^ Je vous souhaite une super semaine! A bientôt!**


	4. Chapitre 3: Une coïncidence?

**CHAPITRE 3 : Une coïncidence?**

NATHAN ET JONATHAN SONT LES TRANSFERTS QUI ONT FINALEMENT DÛ S'EN ALLER. Les autres leur ont préparé un adieu des plus touchants : mélange d'embrassades et de mots de réconfort. Les voir ainsi solidaires m'a émue, moi qui avais eu le sentiment de devenir plus égoïste lorsque j'étais arrivée dans la faction. Peut-être les audacieux sommes-nous en train de retrouver le vrai sens de la camaraderie et de la noblesse que l'on semblait avoir perdu depuis quelques années ?

La part d'altruiste en moi cherche à le croire désespérément en tout cas.

Tout comme à mon époque, les novices ont une journée de libre aujourd'hui. Puis, demain, nous commencerons la deuxième étape : l'épreuve affective. C'est souvent là que nous découvrons qui est divergent et qui ne l'est pas.

Être divergent n'est plus synonyme de menace de mort maintenant. Tout le monde sait ce que cela signifie. Mais certaines habitudes ne disparaissent pas aussi facilement, et de nombreuses personnes se sentent encore mal à l'aise ou incertaines face à eux. Tobias lui même a pris du temps à accepter le fait qu'il n'en soit pas un, du moins pas complètement, et que cela ne le rend pas inférieur à moi ni à quiconque. Je pense que c'est en voyant la merveille que nous avions pu produire, lui et moi, en la personne d'Haven, qu'il a réalisé à quel point il a de la valeur. Mais nous n'en avons jamais discuté.

Tobias étant retourné travailler au Contrôle ce matin et Christina au bureau de relogement où elle travaille d'habitude, je m'occupe donc seule d'Haven aujourd'hui. Je me surprends à l'observer tandis qu'elle joue avec les différents cubes et autres jouets de construction. Ils semblent être ses préférés surtout pour le bruit qu'ils font lorsqu'ils s'écroulent et qui lui déclenchent un fou rire incontrôlable à chaque fois. Je me demande si elle est divergente elle aussi et si elle aura à passer le test d'aptitude quand elle sera grande.

Le marquage entre les factions a beau s'effacer petit à petit, il y a toujours une forme de rébellion active qui est en place et qui milite pour le retour à un système plus strict. Ils ont essayé plusieurs fois de me convaincre de les rejoindre car ainsi, ils espèrent rallier de nombreuses personnes à leur cause. Mais j'ai refusé. Je refuse de prendre part à quelque chose qui a bien failli me coûter la vie et qui a coûté celles de tant de personnes que j'aimais.

Il est midi. Je descends donc préparer le déjeuner avant que Tobias ne rentre. Je dépose Haven dans son parc et me dirige vers la cuisine. L'évier de notre cuisine est surmonté d'une fenêtre donnant sur le trottoir, à l'avant de la maison. Je lave les crudités et les légumes tout en y jetant de brefs coups d'œil de temps en temps. Nos voisins sont des audacieux eux aussi et ont deux adorables petit garçons. Ils viennent de rentrer et les garçons courent en criant joyeusement vers leur maison. Je souris. Je me demande si nous aurons d'autres enfants Tobias et moi. Nous en voulons tous les deux mais nous n'en avons pas vraiment discuté pour l'instant. Nous profitons de chaque instant passé avec notre petit rayon de soleil.

Puis, alors que je m'apprête à me déplacer vers le comptoir pour préparer le plat de résistance, quelque chose attire mon attention. Une voiture est stationnée sur le trottoir, de l'autre côté de la rue, juste en face de chez nous. Dedans, un homme en costume blanc et portant des lunettes de soleil est assis derrière le volant et semble lire un journal. Mais je suis sûre de l'avoir vu, à peine une minute plus tôt, regardant vers chez moi avec des jumelles. Tandis que je plisse des yeux et essaie de distinguer des détails sur sa personne, une femme débarque et s'assoit à ses côtés. Je peux voir qu'ils se saluent puis l'homme démarre la voiture et s'en va.

Je frissonne.

Le couple au parc, les étrangers, et maintenant ça ? Vraiment quelque chose ne tourne pas rond en ce moment.

Je sens mon angoisse reprendre de plus belle tandis que je me décolle de la fenêtre et retourne préoccupée, à la préparation du déjeuner.

xXx

\- Tris ? Tris !

Je sursaute. Devant moi, Tobias me regarde avec les sourcils froncés, Haven dans les bras.

\- Oh, tu es là. Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer.

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué en effet. Tu n'entendais pas non plus Haven pleurer ?

Je regarde ma fille et vois des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Je suis bouche-bée : comment n'ai-je pas pu l'entendre ? Je retourne mon regard sur Tobias. Il n'a pas l'air énervé, juste inquiet. Je dépose les couverts que je tiens dans les mains, me les lave et le rejoins de l'autre côté du comptoir. Je prends ma fille dans mes bras et la berce doucement. Une fois qu'elle s'est endormie, je la couche dans sa chambre puis retourne dans le salon où mon mari a déjà mis la table et m'attends. Je soupire et m'installe en face de lui. Il me sert en silence et je lui en suis reconnaissante, même si je sais que ça ne durera pas longtemps. Mon esprit est encore en plein tumulte et j'ai du mal à avoir les idées claires.

\- Comment s'est passée ta matinée ? Me demande Tobias après une dizaine de minutes.

\- Bien...dans l'ensemble. Et la tienne ?

\- Bien. Mais ne parlons pas de moi, dit-il en déposant ses ouverts et en attrapant ma main. Que s'est-il passé ?

Il me caresse la main de son pouce et je me sens apaisée par le geste. Mais en même temps, cela me fait penser à tout ce qui a pu se passer et cela m'angoisse. Je choisis de me concentrer sur sa main chaude dans la mienne, afin de clarifier mes idées.

\- J'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ce matin, je commence avec hésitation. J...Je crois que je suis surveillée...

\- Qu'_on_ est surveillé, soupire-t-il en se redressant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai été suivi ce matin. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela toi ?

\- J'ai cru apercevoir un homme observer notre maison depuis sa voiture.

On se regarde un moment sans parler.

\- D'abord le parc, les étrangers et maintenant on nous surveille...Je ne crois pas que ce soit de la pure coïncidence, je déclare tandis qu'il hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. Est-ce que tu as pu en apprendre plus au Contrôle ?

\- Nous avons observé que les premiers arrivants suspects, occupaient tous des postes médicaux ou de recherche. Et sur les enregistrements, à plusieurs reprises, les patients qu'ils ont reçu sont ressortis différents...

\- Différents ?

\- Oui. Bien qu'étant des habitants de la ville pour la majorité, ils sont ressortis des locaux avec une attitude beaucoup plus calme et certains avaient même cette fameuse lueur argentée que tu as remarqué dans les yeux du couple au parc.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu penses que ces nouveaux venus pourraient travailler en collaboration avec les érudits ? Ou que ce soient de nouveaux divergents ?

\- Hmm...Je ne pense pas qu'ils travaillent avec les érudits. Nous n'avons remarqué aucune collaboration particulière entre eux. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils ont emménagé de leur côté donc tu pourrais être plus proche de la vérité que tu ne le penses. Il faudrait en parler à Caleb. Par contre, ta théorie de nouveaux divergents seraient très plausible, je n'y avais pas pensé. J'en parlerai à Adam et Eddie.

\- OK.

\- Comment s'est passée ta matinée ?

Nous changeons de sujet. Mais il ne me trompe pas : je vois à son expression qu'il est bien plus inquiet qu'il ne veut laisser paraître. Et je suis sûre qu'il peut le voir sur mon visage aussi. Nous finissons le déjeuner puis il retourne travailler tandis que je passe l'après-midi avec notre fille.

xXx

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Je me lève du canapé où je regardais une émission télévisée, et vais ouvrir la porte.

\- Evelyn! Je m'écris en voyant la mère de Tobias derrière la porte. Bonjour. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.

Je me mets de côté pour la laisser passer.

\- Bonjour Tris. Tu sais que vous êtes surveillés?

\- Oui, je l'ai remarqué ce matin et je l'ai revu cet après-midi.

La même voiture et le même homme que quelques heures auparavant sont stationnés au même endroit. Je les ai remarqué depuis la chambre d'Haven lorsque j'étais allée la changer dans l'après-midi.

\- Tobias m'avait prévenu pour le couple du parc mais je ne savais pas que la situation avait empiré.

\- Oui eh bien ça ne va pas en s'améliorant en effet. Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter.

Evelyn, me serre l'épaule et me sourit gentiment pour essayer de me réconforter. Nous ne sommes pas ce qu'on peut appeler les meilleures amies du monde, mais nous avons doucement appris à nous respecter et à mettre nos différences de côté pour le bien-être de notre famille. Et puis elle adore sa petite-fille.

\- Je suis venue apporter quelques registres à Tobias. Il est là ?

\- Non, il travaille au Contrôle aujourd'hui. Ils ont besoin de lui pour enquêter sur les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Ah, je ne savais pas qu'il retravaillait là-bas.

\- Ce n'est que le temps qu'ils règlent la situation je suppose. Passée la période d'initiation de toute façon, il devra retourner en poste avec Johanna.

Johanna Reyes est l'un des représentants de la ville auprès du gouvernement. Tobias est son assistant et va peut-être devenir son adjoint dans un futur proche. Pendant un moment il ne voulait pas vraiment s'engager plus, mais il s'est rendu compte maintenant que ce poste pourrait apporter du bon et pour lui et pour la ville.

\- Puisqu'il n'est pas là, tiens. Ce sont les photocopies des registres des entrées des trois derniers mois.

Elle me tend un dossier beige très épais. Dedans, les grilles d'informations sont remplies de centaines de noms de nouveaux habitants venus de la Marge. Je feuillette rapidement les documents mais ne voit rien de flagrant...

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- Je...

A ce moment, Haven se met à pleurer. On l'entend par le baby-phone posé sur le bar américain. Je vois les yeux d'Evelyn pétiller.

\- Je vais la chercher, si ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas du tout.

Je lui souris et elle me renvoie mon sourire en guise de gratitude avant de se lever et de partir en direction de l'autre pièce. Une fois que j'entends à travers le baby-phone qu'elle est arrivée dans la chambre, et que ma fille ne pleure plus, je recommence à regarder le dossier que ma belle-mère m'a donné.

A première vue, tout semble normal. Les noms, les informations...je ne vois rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Puis, au fur et à mesure que je parcours les fiches d'information, je m'aperçois d'une chose : depuis plus d'un mois et demi, la majorité des immigrants viennent de la région de Tucson, en Arizona. Ce n'est pas une des villes de la Marge, ni l'une des plus proches qu'il y ait. C'est étrange.

Je suis interrompue dans ma réflexion par le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Je me retourne sur Tobias qui rentre et je lui souris. Il n'a pas le temps de me rendre mon sourire car nous entendons tous les deux un son qui nous fait nous raidir au même moment: le cri d'Evelyn à travers le baby-phone.

* * *

**Hello, hello tout le monde :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas encore lassés. ^^ J'aurai quelques semaines un peu chargées à partir de maintenant mais j'essaierai d'écrire le plus que je pourrai. Merci du fond du cœur à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et qui ont laissé des reviews! Svp continuez. ^^ **

**En effet Triis, je n'y ai pas pensé. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer. ^^ Dans ma tête c'était tellement évident qu'il allait tout faire pour la protéger que je ne l'ai pas mentionné. Mais soit rassurée: Tobias va toujours tout faire pour que rien n'arrive ni à Tris, ni à Haven et ni à aucun de ceux qu'ils aiment (avec le moins de casse possible chez ceux qu'ils aiment moins bien sûr, si possible).**

**Petite question pratique: est-ce que l'un d'entre vous saurait à quoi correspond la Marge exactement? Est-ce que c'est seulement la zone juste à l'extérieur de la ville, ou bien le reste du pays? Peut-être que c'est une question un peu bête mais j'ai un doute.**

**Voilà! Je vous souhaite une super semaine! A bientôt! :)**


	5. Chapitre 4: Sous haute protection

**CHAPITRE 4 : SOUS HAUTE PROTECTION**

LORSQUE NOUS ARRIVONS TOBIAS ET MOI DANS LA CHAMBRE DE NOTRE FILLE, nous ne pouvons que rester figés sur le moment. Devant nous, Evelyn est à genoux, tentant de retenir à bout de bras notre bébé qui est en train de pleurer, alors qu'une femme essaie de l'arracher des bras de sa grand-mère.

Tobias réagit le premier et se précipite sur la femme. Mais il est déjà trop tard. Elle saute par la fenêtre avec notre fille dans les bras.

\- Tobias ! Elle a pris Haven !

Evelyn est en larmes, consternée. Mon époux se rue par la fenêtre et je cours à toute allure vers la porte d'entrée de la maison. Derrière la porte, je rencontre Christina qui allait frapper et elle me regarde passer avec un air confus. Mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je bouillonne de rage et de peur. Mon bébé a été enlevé, mon bébé s'éloigne de moi.

\- Tris ! m'interpelle Christina en courant derrière moi. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ils...ont pris...Haven ! Crie-je d'une voix morne.

J'entends à peine la réaction de mon amie tandis que j'accélère la cadence. Tobias est à quelques mètres de moi. Il a réussi à rattraper la femme mais il ne peut rien faire car il est entouré de deux hommes qui essaient de le retenir. Haven est toujours en train de pleurer et je la vois tendre ses mains vers Tobias alors que celui-ci décoche un coup de poing dans la mâchoire d'un de ses assaillants.

\- Christina ! Je crie alors que je me dirige vers la femme qui tient ma fille dans ses bras.

\- Je m'en occupe.

Elle se précipite sur le deuxième homme, lui assénant un coup de pied dans le tibia puis un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Je ne vois rien de plus tandis que j'attrape l'inconnue. Elle a la même lueur argentée dans les yeux. A ma grande surprise, elle n'essaie pas de se défendre. Elle tient juste Haven plus fort et tente de s'échapper. Mais je la tiens fermement.

\- Donnez-moi ma fille.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est pour votre bien. Sinon ils me tueront. Et vous aussi.

\- Qui ? Pour qui travaillez-vous et pourquoi veulent-ils ma fille ?

Elle secoue juste la tête mais me tend Haven. Dès que je l'ai dans mes bras, la jeune femme me sourit faiblement puis elle s'écroule à mes pieds. Je suis en état de choc. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, ni rien autour de moi. Haven pleure toujours alors je la balance instinctivement, couvrant son visage de baisers. Mais je ne trouve plus la commande de mes jambes.

Tobias est soudainement à mes côtés et me prend dans ses bras tandis qu'il embrasse Haven et la serre contre lui.

\- Elle est morte, déclare Christina après avoir pris le pouls de la femme que je fixe depuis quelques minutes maintenant.

\- C...Comment... ?

C'est tout ce que je peux articuler. Tobias m'embrasse le haut de la tête et m'entraîne plus loin avec Haven. J'entends juste Christina parler au téléphone.

\- Zeke, on a besoin d'aide sur la rive droite.

xXx

Haven s'est endormie en prenant le sein, mais je ne peux me résoudre à la coucher dans son berceau. Et c'est légitime. Je suis assise sur le canapé, à côté d'Evelyn qui n'arrive pas à se pardonner, les bras fermement entourés autour de ma fille, et j'essaie de prêter attention à la scène se déroulant devant moi.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés de nouveau chez nous, Evelyn était allongée par terre. Apparemment, l'inconnue a utilisé du chloroforme pour l'endormir ou au moins l'affaiblir, mais Evelyn a résisté tant que nous ne sommes pas venu l'aider à sauver Haven. Elle a fini par se réveiller pas moins d'une heure plus tard et bien sûr n'a pas arrêté de se confondre en excuses.

D'autre part, les deux hommes contre lesquels Christina et Tobias se sont battus se sont enfuis on ne sait trop où, et la police des Audacieux est repartie avec le corps de la femme, non sans nous avoir au préalable interrogé un par un bien entendu. Avec un peu de chance, ils découvriront des informations à propos d'elle, mais surtout, et ce qui m'intéresse le plus, la cause de son décès. Je n'arrive toujours pas à la comprendre et cela me tourmente.

Après l'interrogatoire, Amar, Zeke et George, qui sont venus avec les forces, sont restés chez nous. Depuis, ils sont tous en conversation à propos des récents événements. Et c'est ainsi que je suis en train d'écouter, tant bien que mal, la conversation entre Zeke, Tobias, Amar, George et Christina.

\- Il est hors de question que je les laisse après ça ! S'écrit Tobias.

\- Nous les protégerons. Quel lieu est plus sécurisé que le repère des Audacieux ?, le résonne Zeke. Enfin...tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajoute-t-il devant le sourcil levé de Tobias.

\- Je pense que vous devriez retourner habiter dans l'enceinte. Au moins vous serez toujours entourés et on n'y rentre pas facilement, dit Amar.

Tobias me lance un regard furtif mais je ne sais que penser. Il se retourne vers Amar.

\- Il faudra qu'on en discute Tris et moi. On ne peut pas prendre cette décision à la légère...

\- Mais vous vivez déjà en partie là-bas. Où est le problème ?, demanda George.

\- Le problème est que notre vie est ici maintenant. C'est notre maison. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on vit de temps en temps durant l'initiation, dans l'enceinte, que c'est forcément le plus agréable pour nous.

Je sens que Tobias commence à s'énerver même s'il conserve une expression calme en apparence. Christina doit le sentir également car elle intervient.

\- C'est bien gentil tout ce petit speech mais vous pourriez demander son avis à Tris aussi non ?

Ils se retournent tous vers moi dans l'expectative.

\- Euh...je...

\- Écoutez. Notre fille vient de manquer de se faire enlever. La dernière chose dont Tris a besoin c'est qu'on lui rajoute un autre poids sur les épaules ce soir et pour Haven de se retrouver dans un environnement inconnu, déclare Tobias devant mon air perdu. De toute façon demain, nous serons à l'enceinte puisque l'initiation n'est pas terminée.

\- Je pense qu'ils peuvent se passer de Tris pour l'initiation demain, dit Amar.

\- C'est mal connaître Tris Amar, murmure Tobias mais je l'entends.

\- En effet, c'est mal me connaître, dis-je enfin.

Je me lève en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Haven et m'approche d'eux. Je me sens encore un peu flageolante mais ça va mieux.

\- Il est hors de question que nos affaires pénalisent les novices.

\- Mais quelqu'un pe...

\- Et quand je m'engage dans quelque chose, je vais jusqu'au bout, interromps-je George. Par contre, dis-je en me tournant vers Tobias, comment ça « nous » ?

\- Tu n'espérais quand même pas que j'allais vous laisser seules Haven et toi ? Enceinte ou pas, il est hors de question que je m'éloigne de vous une seconde.

\- C'est ridicule Tobias, je soupire. Ils ont besoin de toi au Contrôle. Et nous serons bien protégées par les Audacieux.

\- Ça m'est égal.

\- Tu dois y aller pour découvrir qui est derrière tout cela et pourquoi.

\- Mais...

\- On se chargera de leur protection Quatre. Sois en assuré, déclare Zeke d'une voix déterminée.

\- Nous tous, nous veillerons sur elles, acquiescent en cœur Amar et George.

\- Si quelqu'un ose s'approcher à moins d'un mètre de ma meilleure amie ou de ma filleule, ils n'auront plus d'yeux et plus aucune chance d'avoir des enfants un jour !

Je lève les yeux au ciel à la remarque de Christina mais ris légèrement. Quand je refocalise mon attention sur lui, je vois que Tobias est en train de les jauger tous autant qu'ils sont. Je peux presque voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête. Finalement, il se retourne vers moi, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit en moi mais il finit par soupirer. Me prenant la main et la caressant, il me serre contre lui sans réveiller Haven.

\- Très bien. J'accepte de vous confier ma famille. Mais s'il leur arrive quoique se soit, je ne répondrai plus de rien. C'est clair ?

\- Tobias...

\- Non Tris, s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à l'une d'entre vous, je ne sais pas ce dont je serais capable. Alors s'il te plaît.

\- Il a raison Tris, dit doucement Christina. Ne t'inquiète pas Quatre on en prendra grand soin.

xXx

Malgré son accord de la veille, Tobias a tout de même tenu à nous accompagner jusqu'à la salle de simulations ce matin. Hier soir, nous avons peu dormi, et bien sûr, Haven a dormi -d'un sommeil agité- entre nous, dans notre lit, protégée par nos bras entrelacés autour d'elle. Evelyn quant à elle est rentrée avec nos amis chez les audacieux la veille au soir et y restera un ou deux jours le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Ce matin, je me sens beaucoup plus en paix qu'hier et prête à affronter tout obstacle qui oserait se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

Tobias a décrété qu'il ne me quitte pas avant que Christina ne rentre dans la salle et qu'il soit l'heure de commencer les sessions. Il pose Haven dans la poussette que l'on a apporté et lui donne un jouet. Puis il s'avance vers moi et enroule ses bras autour de ma taille. J'enroule les miens autour de son cou et cache mon visage dans celui-ci, respirant son odeur avant qu'il ne parte travailler.

\- Je peux toujours rester si tu veux. Il comprendront. Tu es sûre que ça ira avec Havy ?

\- Pour la dixième fois ce matin oui, ça ira, lui dis-je en m'écartant le minimum pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- S'il y a le moindre souci...

\- Je t'appelle. Je sais mon chéri.

Je lui passe la main dans les cheveux tendrement. Je sais qu'il est inquiet et qu'il ne veut pas nous quitter mais il le faut. Doucement j'essaie de me dégager de son étreinte, mais il me retient et m'attire encore plus près de lui. Lentement, il se penche vers moi et nos lèvres s'effleurent tout d'abord puis se pressent plus intensément les unes contre les autres. Je veux être toujours plus proche de lui. Je sens son cœur accélérer en même temps que le mien tandis que ses mains se glissent sous mon tee-shirt, dans le bas de mon dos. Les miennes font la même chose. Je sens son corps sculpté sous mes mains. Je frissonne tandis que les siennes remontent lentement le long de mes côtes et me provoquent des mini décharges électriques tout le long où sa peau effleure la mienne. Il me pousse délicatement contre le mur et embrasse mon cou, puis ma clavicule. Je ferme les yeux et retiens un gémissement qui menace de s'échapper de mes lèvres. Je pose mes mains sur son visage pour qu'il retourne son attention sur le mien. Et nos lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau.

\- Beurk ! Les gars !

Tobias et moi tournons la tête au même moment. Je me sens rougir. Christina a un air dégoûté et amusé à la fois. Elle secoue la tête en signe de désappointement. Puis, tandis que Tobias et moi essayons de regagner notre calme et une apparence correcte, elle se dirige vers Haven qui, comme à son habitude, crie de joie en la voyant. Tobias presse ses lèvres contre mon front, mon nez puis mes lèvres. Il se décolle de moi, trop vite à mon goût.

\- Je t'aime, me murmure-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Christina, salue-t-il notre amie. Bye Havy !

Il embrasse notre fille et la serre dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes avant de la rendre à Christina.

\- Et Christina...

\- Je t'appelle si y'a le moindre souci. Oui, je sais. Allez ! Va-t-en un peu !

Je rigole en voyant Tobias rougir légèrement et me lancer un regard de chien battu. Il finit par sortir de la salle.

\- Fiou ! J'ai bien cru qu'il ne partirait jamais.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en faisant la moue ce qui la fait rire, et qui déclenche par la même le petit rire cristallin d'Havy. Je suis si heureuse qu'elle soit de nouveau joyeuse ce matin.

\- Bon, allons terroriser quelques novices, s'écrit Christina en tapant dans ses mains et en les frottant l'une contre l'autre après avoir déposé Haven.

\- Techniquement on ne va rien leur faire du tout...

\- On s'en fiche. Ils vont être terrifiés après. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Je ne suis pas sûre que Christina soit la meilleure pour conduire les tests avec moi finalement. Je hoche la tête avec une pointe de tristesse en allant appeler le premier.

Les pauvres novices...

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Merci du fond du cœur à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews! Je suis toujours si heureuse en les lisant! :D Et désolée pour le cliffhanger du dernier chapitre. J'ai été gentille cette fois-ci, enfin j'espère. :P Merci choubidou . lily**** pour ta définition de la marge! S'il vous plait, continuez à me laisser vos commentaires et avis, et à suivre cette histoire. Je pars pour deux semaines de stage donc je serai peut-être moins prompte à écrire. Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine! A bientôt! :)**


	6. Chapitre 5: Baisser la garde

**CHAPITRE 5 : BAISSER LA GARDE**

Je sais que la plupart du temps c'est quand on baisse la garde que les ennuis surgissent mais à cet instant c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Cela fait à peine trois jours que nous vivons dans l'enceinte et je n'en peux plus. Nos amis ont beau avoir toutes les bonnes intentions du monde, je ne supporte pas d'être constamment surveillée, partout où je vais. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de rentrer chez moi. Et je sais que Tobias aussi.

Les cinq derniers jours ont été chargés à cause de l'épreuve affective. Trois de nos novices natifs -Derek, Zack et Kyla- et quatre transferts -Louis, Ruth, Henry et Gabrielle,- se sont révélés être des divergents. Ils sont maintenant, pour la plupart, en haut du classement. Peu de gens savent qu'ils le sont car on préfère ne pas trop révéler ces choses-là. Juste au cas où. La dernière étape, celle du paysage des peurs, est prévue dans trois jours ce qui signifie par la même que nous ne pouvons pas quitter l'enceinte maintenant.

En me réveillant ce matin, Tobias est encore endormi, un bras passé autour de ma taille. Je soupire : encore un jour à me faire suivre partout. Après avoir pris une inspiration et avoir rouvert les yeux, je décide de me lever, doucement pour ne pas réveiller mon mari. Je passe silencieusement devant le berceau d'Haven et jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Je souris en voyant ma fille jouer avec une de ses peluches tout en tétant sa sucette. Elle est adorable. Lorsqu'elle me voit, elle sourit, laissant tomber la tétine et l'animal, et lève les mains vers moi.

\- Bonjour ma belle, je lui chantonne en me baissant pour la prendre dans mes bras. Comment a dormi ma petite princesse ?

Elle niche son visage au creux de mon cou tandis que je sors de la chambre pour ne pas déranger Tobias. Ces derniers jours ont été durs pour lui car ils n'ont pas plus avancé sur ces mystérieux étrangers. C'est comme s'ils avaient tout planifié pour qu'on ne trouve aucune information sur eux. Mais je sens, appelez-le intuition ou non, qu'on aura bientôt des nouvelles d'eux.

Je m'installe confortablement sur le canapé et nourrit ma fille. Je passe ma main sur ses boucles blondes et elle ferme les yeux. Je me mets à penser à tout ce qui aurait pu arriver si elle nous avait été enlevée il y a une semaine. Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Une fois qu'elle a terminé, s'étant endormie, je la couche dans son berceau et m'en vais me préparer pour la journée.

Quand j'ai fini de me doucher et tandis que je me sèche les cheveux avec une serviette, je sens deux bras s'enrouler autour de mon ventre. Je m'appuie sur le torse de Tobias.

\- Bonjour mon amour, me dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou, envoyant des frissons dans tout mon corps.

\- Bonjour la belle-au-bois-dormant, je lui réponds en souriant.

Je me retourne et entoure mes bras autour de son cou avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il répond à mon baiser et m'attire plus près de lui. Il descend le long de mon cou, déposant de doux baisers partout où ses lèvres peuvent toucher ma peau encore humide et je laisse échapper un soupir. Il place alors ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je soupire de nouveau.

\- Qu'il y-a-t-il Tris ?

\- Rien, soupiré-je en le serrant dans mes bras et en inhalant son odeur réconfortante.

\- Je sais que tu en as marre d'être ici. Ça ne durera pas longtemps. Je suis sûr qu'on finira par découvrir quelque chose.

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant ça fait déjà une semaine que vous cherchez et ça ne donne rien. Je commence à me demander si un jour nous serons libérés de cette menace.

Tobias me décolle de lui pour qu'il puisse m'observer.

\- Je pense qu'il n'est plus nécessaire que tu sois accompagnée dans l'enceinte.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- A mon avis, s'ils voulaient nous atteindre ici, ils l'auraient déjà fait. Et puis la sécurité de l'enceinte a été accrue. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de danger.

Je reste silencieuse un moment. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas une bonne idée mais en même temps, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais retrouver ma liberté !

\- D'accord. Je t'aime, lui dis-je en déposant rapidement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu sais, j'ajoute en serrant mes bras autour de son cou de nouveau, on a encore un peu de temps devant nous.

\- Oh, et auriez-vous une suggestion à me proposer ?, me demande-t-il en me regardant d'un air entendu.

\- Eh bien je me disais que je pourrais peut être t'aider à te préparer si tu veux...à te savonner, dis-je en dessinant les muscles de son bras avec mon index. Ou bien masser certaines zones un peu tendues.

Je descends mon autre main le long de son torse, le caressant lentement du bout des doigts. Quelque chose dans son regard change et avant que j'aie pu dire un mot, il écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes avec force, maintenant mon visage collé au sien grâce à sa main placé derrière ma tête dans mes cheveux et m'attirant par la taille contre lui. Bientôt nous sommes comme enroulés l'un autour de l'autre. Je le délivre de son tee-shirt tandis qu'il se débarrasse de ma serviette. La sensation de ses mains dans mon dos m'envoie des vagues de frissons incontrôlables et je ne peux empêcher les soupirs et gémissements qu'ils provoquent en moi. Ces derniers déclenchent aussi quelque chose en lui et je comprends par la façon dont ses mains se contractent sur ma peau, ce qu'il veut que je fasse. Prenant appui sur lui, je saute et enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, sans jamais décoller mon visage du sien, et mes mains tirent doucement sur ses cheveux. Puis il m'emmène vers la douche pour que nous puissions nous donner l'un à l'autre.

xXx

\- Oh là ! Je connais ce regard.

\- Quoi ? Quel regard ? Je demande à Christina, le regard toujours fixé devant moi.

\- On ne me la fait pas à moi. Toi et Tobias vous avez travaillé à un petit frère ou une petite sœur pour ma filleule n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se met à rire quand elle me voit rougir et je choisis de l'ignorer en me concentrant sur Haven dans mes bras, ajustant sa petite robe noire avec des fleurs rouges.

\- Dis, je pourrai être marraine de nouveau ?, elle me demande avec un air sérieux les yeux écarquillés.

\- Christina ! Je gémis en protestation. On ne faisait rien de la sorte. Et puis pourquoi je te réponds d'abord?

\- Mouaiiis c'est ça j'te crois. En tout cas si ce n'est pas ça vous vous êtes quand même bien amusés.

Elle me lance un clin d'œil et me donne un coup de coude amical. On arrive à la garderie des audacieux où je dépose ma fille et en sortant je salue Mike, l'agent qui s'assurera de surveiller Haven durant la journée. Chris et moi, nous nous dirigeons à la salle des simulations et notre journée commence.

La matinée se passe relativement bien, aucun incident majeur n'est à déclarer, mis à part la novice qui s'est sentie mal après sa simulation -elle tombait dans une marre de vers, et même moi je dois avouer que j'ai été quelque peu écœurée – et qui a vidé le contenu de son estomac sur le sol. C'est ainsi que je pars retrouver Tobias, Christina et Zeke à la cafétéria pour la pause déjeuner.

Les couloirs sont anormalement vides pour un lundi midi. Je marche à une allure modérée mais je me sens surveillée. Je me retourne mais personne ne se trouve derrière moi. Je presse le pas après cela. Je crois que je deviens paranoïaque. _Tris ressaisis-toi ! _En arrivant devant la cafétéria, je me rends compte que je n'ai vraiment croisé personne sur mon chemin et je sens mon angoisse monter. Je pousse la porte.

A l'intérieur, tout le monde est dos à moi en demi-cercle et un silence pesant les englobe. Je m'approche d'eux lentement et je remarque qu'ils sont en train d'observer quelque chose par terre. Je me fraie un passage entre quelques-uns et j'arrive enfin au centre du petit rassemblement. Je vois enfin ce qui provoque l'émotion générale. Sur le sol, tracés en peinture blanche, des mots qui me font froid dans le dos. Je sais qu'ils me sont adressés.

_« UN FEU QUI BRÛLE AUSSI FORT N'EST PAS FAIT POUR DURER. LE JOUR VIENDRA OÙ L'HUMANITÉ SERA PURIFIÉE. ET CELA BIEN PLUS TÔT QUE VOUS NE LE PENSEZ. »_

Ces mots... _« Un feu qui brûle aussi fort n'est pas fait pour durer... ». C_e sont les mots exacts que Tobias m'a avoué avoir pensé lorsqu'il croyait m'avoir perdu pour toujours. Voilà comment je sais qu'ils me sont destinés. Ou au moins en partie. Mais comment peuvent-ils savoir cela ? Et qui ? Étrangement, à cet instant, je ne me sens plus vulnérable mais je sens monter en moi une nouvelle force, celle qui me pousse à protéger ceux que j'aime. Personne ne mettra plus jamais la main sur ma famille, ni mes amis.

Après quelques instants, je lève la tête et regarde autour de moi. Je scanne la foule, qui a recommencé à discuter sourdement, à la recherche de Tobias. Je ne le vois pas mais je repère Zeke au loin. Je m'approche de lui.

\- Zeke !, je l'interpelle.

\- Salut Tris, il me salue. Tu as vu ce mot sur le sol ? Flippant...Tu penses que ça pourrait être relié à toute votre affaire.

\- C'est possible... Je ne sais pas. Dis, tu sais où est Quatre ?

\- Hmm non, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils tout en scannant la pièce à son tour. Il était là il y a un instant quand je suis rentré dans la cafétéria, puis je l'ai perdu de vue.

\- Ah, et t'as pas une idée d'où il pourrait être ?

\- Non désolé. Essaie la garderie ou le contrôle.

C'est ce que je fais après avoir remercié mon ami. Je commence par la garderie mais il n'y a personne. Karine, l'assistante maternelle qui s'occupe des enfants, une grande femme imposante aux cheveux violets et rose et aux innombrables tatouages le long de ses bras, m'annonce que Tobias est bien passé récupérer Haven ce midi. Je décide alors de vérifier au contrôle mais toujours rien. Personne ne les a vu. A ce moment, j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. Où peuvent-ils bien être?! Je décide enfin de monter à notre appartement. C'est le seul lieu auquel je peux penser.

Quand j'y arrive, essoufflée après avoir couru, la porte est fermée, comme nous l'avons laissé ce matin en partant. A l'intérieur tout est normal, mais aucune trace ni de mon époux, ni de ma fille. Ça y est, je ne peux retenir le sanglot que je sens monter dans ma poitrine. Je sais que c'est irrationnel mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je m'écroule par terre près du canapé. Je ramène mes genoux à ma poitrine tandis que ma main se porte à ma bouche pour étouffer les sanglots. C'est comme dans mes cauchemars: l'abandon, la disparition.

Soudain, une idée me traverse l'esprit. Elle me paraît peu probable car Quatre n'aurait jamais pris un tel risque avec Haven, surtout si, comme Zeke l'a dit, il a vu le message de la cafétéria, mais je dois vérifier. C'est ma dernière chance. Je me lève en trombe et pars précipitamment.

xXx

Dehors, le ciel est couvert et je peux déjà entendre le tonnerre gronder au loin. Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre mon blouson et je sens un frisson me parcourir. Mais je suis décidé et je continue à avancer sans prêter attention à la fraîcheur environnante. Il n'y a pratiquement personne dehors et le train est complètement vide quand je saute à l'intérieur. Il me dirige vers la rive droite mais j'aimerais qu'il aille plus vite. Je vois enfin mon « arrêt » et je me prépare à sauter. J'atterris sur l'épaule mais je me relève aussitôt sans même prendre la peine de nettoyer les graviers qui se sont incrustés dans celle-ci. Je marche rapidement, tournant à droite puis à gauche et encore à droite, vers la maison en brique que j'ai appris à considérer comme mon premier vrai foyer depuis la mort de mes parents. J'y arrive finalement presqu'à bout de souffle d'avoir marché aussi vite. La porte d'entrée est fermée bien sûr. Je sors ma clé de la poche arrière de mon pantalon et l'insère dans la serrure. La lumière est éteinte. Je ne prends pas le temps de l'allumer, je cours à l'étage vers les chambres en criant le nom de mon mari et de ma fille. Je cherche dans tous les recoins mais rien.

Je redescends rapidement, dévalant les escaliers et allume enfin les lumières du séjour. Je soupire et je plaque mes mains avec force sur le bar. Je suis à court d'idées maintenant. Je me retourne lentement et j'ai presque une attaque. Je sursaute et porte une main à mon cœur. Devant moi, de l'autre côté du bar, un visage que je n'ai pas vu depuis presque trois ans. Il est le même, peut-être un peu plus marqué par le temps, mais c'est bien lui.

Il a toujours ce même sourire et dans son regard une lueur passe furtivement, trop rapidement pour que je puisse la déchiffrer. Malgré son apparence accueillante, je me raidis et je plisse les yeux.

\- David. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici et surtout qu'est-ce que tu peux bien venir faire chez moi ?

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde! Désolée pour le retard mais je suis plutôt bousculée en ce moment. J'ai aussi eu une panne d'inspiration sur ce chapitre, mais j'espère que vous l'avez tout de même apprécié. **

**J'ai une question pour vous: comment imaginez-vous David physiquement? Comme il n'y a pas de description de lui dans le livre il me semble (corrigez-moi si je me trompe) alors j'aimerais votre avis. (Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne l'aime PAS DU TOUT! Mais j'aime bien imaginer mes personnages quand j'écris.) **

**J'ai vu Divergente 2 au cinéma. J'ai bien aimé mais c'est vrai que c'était vraiment très différent du livre donc j'ai été un peu déçue sur certaines petites choses. Mais c'est un bon film quand même. Super effets spéciaux et puis super acteurs. **

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui ont commencé à suivre cette histoire! Je vous envoie un énorme câlin virtuel! :D Je suis juste tellement contente en les lisant. Continuez à m'en laisser svp. J'espère pouvoir poster le prochain le plus vite possible. J'ai déjà plus d'idées que pour celui-ci. ^^ Merci encore. A bientôt! :)**


	7. Chapitre 6: Une rencontre déplaisante

**CHAPITRE 6 : UNE RENCONTRE DEPLAISANTE**

Le président du Bureau redresse ses lunettes carrés sur son nez, toujours avec le sourire. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et tape du pied en attendant qu'il daigne me répondre. Quand il essaie de s'approcher plus près de moi, je l'en empêche en levant la main.

\- Ne t'approche surtout pas.

\- Tris voyons. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez évité toutes ces années. Qu'ai-je donc fait ?

Son sourire a disparu. Ses mots me ramènent aux événements d'il y a trois ans. Moi rentrant dans la salle du sérum de mort, résistant à son emprise, puis arrivant enfin à la salle où David gardait le sérum d'oubli en sécurité. Puis le pistolet braqué sur moi, notre dispute...

Je me force à arrêter là le fil de mes pensées. Je resserre mes bras et lui lance un regard noir.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il soupire.

\- J'ai appris que vous aviez eu des problèmes avec les nouveaux arrivants en ville ? Comment va ta fille ?

\- Comment l'as-tu appris ?, dis-je en ignorant sa question sur Haven qui me rappelle que je ne sais pas où Tobias et elle se trouvent.

\- Que tu avais une fille ?, il fronce les sourcils.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- A propos des étrangers.

\- Oh, je travaille toujours au Bureau. Johanna nous a prévenu.

\- Je vois. Et donc tu t'es dit qu'il serait bien de venir nous rendre visite ? C'est « gentil » mais tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

\- Tr...

\- Va-t-en David, dis-je calmement mais avec assurance.

Il ne bouge pas et je pense pendant un instant que je vais devoir le sortir moi-même. Mais il se dirige finalement vers la porte en attrapant sa veste au passage. Je le regarde prendre la porte mais au moment où je m'attends à entendre celle-ci se refermer, sa voix retentit à nouveau.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésitez pas à demander.

Et enfin la porte d'entrée se referme. Je laisse échapper un soupir de frustration. Il ne manquait plus que lui pour compléter ma journée déjà plutôt atroce.

Je passe de l'eau sur mon visage et m'appuie sur le comptoir en fermant les yeux pendant deux secondes. Le temps de remettre mes idées en place.

Soudain, je sursaute. Une main s'est posée sur mon épaule. Je me retourne tout d'un coup, prête à frapper David, mais à la place je me retrouve face à face avec les yeux bleus que j'ai appris à voir tous les matins en me levant depuis trois ans.

\- Tobias !

Je me jette à son cou et il m'entoure de ses bras. Je cache mon visage dans son cou et inhale son odeur. Peu importe combien de temps nous sommes séparés je sens son absence plus intensément depuis que toute cette histoire a commencé.

\- Où étais-tu passé ? Où est Haven ? Je vous ai cherché partout !

Je fronce les sourcils. Je dois avoir l'air d'une hystérique mais je m'en fiche. J'ai eu si peur.

\- Shh du calme Tris. Haven va très bien. Je l'ai laissé avec Christina le temps d'aller au poste de police.

\- Oh...

Comment ai-je pu ne pas penser à vérifier chez ma meilleure amie ? Soudain, quelque chose m'interpelle.

\- Le poste de police ? Pourquoi ?

\- George m'a appelé juste avant le déjeuner. Ils ont eu les résultats d'autopsie de la jeune femme qui a enlevé Haven.

\- Ils savent ce qui l'a tué ?

Il hoche la tête.

\- Apparemment son cerveau aurait été lacéré.

\- Lacéré ? Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

\- Ils n'ont pas d'explication. Les érudits sont en train de l'étudier plus en profondeur. Personne ne comprend ce qui a pu se passer.

Je reste silencieuse pendant un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'il vient de m'apprendre. Je repasse la scène dans ma tête. J'ai discuté avec elle, lui demandant de me rendre ma fille, lorsqu'elle m'avait juste souri et s'était effondrée. Oui...elle m'avait souri. Comme si elle savait exactement ce qui allait se passer.

\- Elle savait...

\- Quoi ?

\- La femme, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

\- Juste avant de s'écrouler, elle m'a souri d'un air désolé et m'a donné Haven. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer Tobias, mais elle a provoqué sa propre mort.

Il me regarde dans les yeux en silence tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'arrive pas plus à comprendre que moi.

\- Je vais en parler avec Amar et George. Rentrons à l'enceinte, me dit-il en passant son bras autour de ma taille. Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je vous cherchais. Pourquoi es-tu venue ici toi ?

\- J'ai reçu un message de Zeke disant que tu me cherchais. J'étais sur le chemin du retour et je me suis dit que si tu ne nous avais pas trouvé chez les audacieux, tu nous chercherais peut-être ici. Et j'ai eu raison apparemment.

Je lève un sourcil, sceptique.

\- Je t'assure que c'est vrai !

\- Eh bien, c'est la journée des coïncidences...

\- Pourquoi tu dis cela ?, me demande-t-il tandis qu'il ferme la porte d'entrée à clé.

\- David est passé...

Il se fige avant de se retourner lentement vers moi, le visage dur, les poings serrés.

\- Qu'est-ce que cet...idiot...est venu faire ici ?

\- Il a appris ce qui nous est arrivé et a offert son aide et celle du Bureau si on en a besoin.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui.

\- C'est bien ce que je lui ai dit ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?, Tobias me demande en passant ses mains le long de mes bras.

\- Oui...c'est juste que...le voir ici m'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs.

Tobias soupire et m'enveloppe de ses bras. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et soupire également en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je t'aime Tris, et je ne laisserai plus jamais David te faire le moindre mal. Tu m'entends ?

\- Je t'aime aussi Tobias.

On reste un moment enlacé puis finalement nous nous mettons en route pour aller retrouver notre fille.

* * *

**Salut tout le monde! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été si longue mais avec les exams, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. :) Un IMMENSE merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, qui suivent cette histoire, et qui prennent le temps de la lire. Je pense que les prochains chapitres vont commencer à se rapprocher un peu plus de la trame des "Âmes vagabondes" alors j'avertis déjà ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu ou vu. ;) Svp laissez vos avis et commentaires! Je vous souhaite à tous une super semaine! A bientôt!**


	8. Chapitre 7: Secrets

**CHAPITRE 7 : SECRETS**

DES QU'HAVEN M'APERCOIT, elle pousse un petit cri aigu en souriant et tend ses bras vers moi. Elle s'agite tellement que Chris a du mal à la tenir. Je cours plus que je ne marche vers elles et enveloppe immédiatement ma fille dans mes bras. Je la serre sur mon cœur et lui murmure.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué mon cœur.

\- On aurait dit que vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis une éternité, Christina dit en rigolant.

\- Une éternité de trop..., je murmure tout en allant m'asseoir sur le canapé.

Je ne sais pas si elle m'a entendu mais apparemment oui car je la vois froncer les sourcils et se tourner vers Tobias.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Hmm, par où commencer ? Tobias commence.

\- Par le début ce s'rait bien. Pourquoi Tris a cet air si soulagée de revoir Haven ?

\- Disons qu'elle a légèrement paniqué...

\- Avec raison !, interromps-je Tobias.

\- ...quand elle ne nous a pas vus au déjeuner.

Chris me regarde en fronçant les sourcils et se retourne vers Tobias.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu avais déposé Haven ici ?

\- J'ai été appelé au poste de police et avec l'événement de la cafétéria, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé sur le moment à vrai dire...

Je lève brusquement la tête vers Tobias : j'avais déjà oublié l'incident de la cafétéria !

\- Tu as vu l'inscription sur le sol de la cafétéria ?, je demande à Tobias qui hoche la tête.

\- Quelle inscription ?, demande Christina en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce midi, on a découvert que quelqu'un avait laissé un message s'adressant à nous.

Tout en expliquant cela, Tobias me regarde droit dans les yeux et je sens mon cœur flancher dans ma poitrine : il est bien arrivé à la même conclusion que moi.

\- « Nous » ? Tu veux dire aux audacieux ?

\- Non. Il veut dire à « nous », dis-je en indiquant mon mari et moi. Tobias et moi.

\- Mais...Pourquoi ? Que disait ce message ?

\- « UN FEU QUI BRÛLE AUSSI FORT N'EST PAS FAIT POUR DURER. LE JOUR VIENDRA OÙ L'HUMANITÉ SERA PURIFIÉE. ET CELA BIEN PLUS TÔT QUE VOUS NE LE PENSEZ. »

Je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine tandis que Chris me regarde d'un air sceptique.

\- Je ne comprends rien. Ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Pour nous ça en a. C'est un avertissement.

\- Ça ressemble plutôt à une menace, pour l'humanité entière si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Peut-être...mais crois-nous, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ceux qui nous poursuivent ont un rôle à jouer dans tout cela. J'en suis pratiquement sûre.

Tobias, sentant ma nervosité, m'entoure de son bras droit et me serre contre lui en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe. Dans ses bras je me sens plus en sécurité. Pourtant, je ne peux me défaire d'une petite voix me murmurant qu'il me cache quelque chose. Je décide de l'ignorer et de me concentrer sur le moment présent et sa chaleur réconfortante.

xXx

Coucher Haven dans son berceau s'avère être trop difficile après cette journée éprouvante. Elle passe de mes bras à ceux de son père, et de ceux de son père aux miens. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'un beau jour je me réveillerai et que je trouverai son petit lit vide. Tobias et moi n'avons pas beaucoup parlé depuis que nous sommes rentrés à l'appartement. Chacun est plongé dans ses propres réflections. Nous avançons comme des automates, communiquant uniquement quand il s'agit de notre fille.

Je réfléchis à toutes les données que nous avons jusqu'à présent: deux étrangers dans le parc observant Haven, une tentative d'enlèvement et un suicide inexplicable, une inscription sur le sol avec des paroles nous étant destinées, la visite de David...d'une façon ou d'une autre, tous ces événements sont en lien avec ces étrangers installés du côté des érudits. Les érudits! Il faut que j'en apprenne plus de ce côté. Une petite visite à mon frère s'impose le plus rapidement possible.

Je sursaute en voyant la main tendue de Tobias apparaitre dans mon champ de vision.

\- Où est Haven?, je lui demande en le voyant les mains vides.

\- Je l'ai couchée dans notre chambre. Toi aussi viens te reposer; la journée a été longue.

\- Tu l'as couchée sans surveillance? Tu es fou?, je m'écris en me levant précipitamment.

Il m'attrape par le coude.

\- Lâche-moi Quatre!

\- Tris.

Son ton me ramène à la réalité. Je ne l'ai pas appelé Quatre depuis mon initiation. Mais comment peut-il penser une seule seconde à laisser notre fille sans surveillance après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours?

\- Lâche-moi s'il-te-plait...

\- Tris, ressaisis-toi. Je ne mettrais jamais en danger la vie de notre fille. Jamais.

Je le regarde en silence. Quelque chose ne me semble pas en adéquation entre ses actes et ses paroles. Je sais qu'il aime Haven plus que sa vie mais... Je sens que je perds peu à peu confiance en lui. Que m'arrive-t-il?

Je finis par retrouver l'usage de la parole.

\- Pardon...Je me suis laissée emportée. Ecoute, je ne veux pas perdre Haven de vue, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre. Tu comprends?

\- Bien sûr que je comprends Tris! C'est ma fille aussi! Elle est toute ma vie! Mais on ne peut pas laisser ces gens prendre le contrôle de nos vies. On ne doit pas changer à cause d'eux. On ne doit pas leur donner l'occasion de nous détruire. Tant que nous sommes ensemble, rien ne pourra nous atteindre mais il faut qu'on reste soudés.

Je n'ai pas envie de discuter alors je lui souris faiblement. Il me prend dans ses bras mais je ne parviens pas à m'apaiser pour autant. Je ne laisse rien paraitre cependant, et quand il me lâche finalement je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers notre chambre; toute trace de sourire effacée.

xXx

Ce matin, je suis bien décidée à ne pas perdre ma fille de vue ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Je lui ai mis un joli ensemble : un haut rayé bleu et gris à manches longues ainsi qu'un legging noir, et à ses pieds une petite paire de baskets noires. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte, alors que je l'installe dans le porte-bébé attaché à mon torse, qu'elle représente par les couleurs qu'elle porte, les trois factions pour lesquelles le test m'a décelé des aptitudes. Elle représente aussi ma famille : altruiste, audacieuse et érudite.

Une fois terminée avec la matinée d'entrainement des novices, je me rends à la cafétéria pour déjeuner avec mes amis. Tout le monde est déjà installé autour de notre table habituelle sauf Tobias qui, je suppose, est resté travailler au contrôle. Haven ne m'a pas quitté une seule seconde. Elle s'est portée comme un petit ange tout le long. Je me sers des pommes de terre, un steak et quelques haricots verts puis je vais m'asseoir à côté de Chris. Comme d'habitude, elle tend immédiatement les bras vers Haven et elle m'aide à la sortir du porte-bébé. Parfois je me demande si je ne devrais pas être un peu jalouse. Mais une chose est sûre : lorsque le moment sera venu, et que Christina aura fait le deuil d'Al, alors elle sera une mère exemplaire.

\- Fiou, j'ai cru qu'on ne finirait jamais cette session !, Christina s'exclame tout haut.

\- Heureusement que c'était la dernière dans ce cas.

\- Oh oui ! Désolé les novices, je vous aime bien mais il est temps de savoir ce qu'on fait de vous, elle ajoute en se tournant vers un groupe de novices qui se sont retournés en l'entendant.

Je rigole.

Après-demain se tiendra l'épreuve finale. On saura enfin qui reste, et qui sera renvoyé dans sa faction d'origine, ou deviendra sans-faction. Même si j'adore entrainer les novices chaque année, je suis aussi heureuse que Christina que se soit enfin terminé. Je vais enfin pouvoir me focaliser sur les vrais problèmes.

Une fois que j'ai terminé de déjeuner, je débarrasse mes couverts puis reviens auprès de Chris pour récupérer Haven.

\- Hum, tu sais, tu peux me la laisser et après-midi.

\- Chris, tu sais que je ne peux pas. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

\- Dans ce cas je peux venir avec toi. Je n'ai rien de prévu cet aprèm.

\- Je ne sais…, je commence en hésitant.

\- Je te connais Tris, elle dit en baissant la voix, je sais que tu prépares quelque chose. Laisse-moi venir avec toi. On ne sait jamais, je peux peut-être te servir à quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'à...qu'à porter Havy si tu as mal au dos.

\- Chris, je…

\- Et puis, je suis sûre que Quatre serait plus rassuré de vous savoir avec moi.

\- Tobias ne sait pas où je vais.

Christina me regarde sans dire un mot pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

\- Raison de plus dans ce cas.

Je considère ma meilleure amie un instant, puis mon attention est reportée sur ma fille qui se met à bailler et niche sa tête dans le cou de Christina. Il est vrai qu'on ne sait jamais, Chris pourrait m'être d'une aide précieuse. Elle est maintenant ma meilleure alliée après tout.

\- Très bien, tu peux venir avec nous. Mais pas un mot à Tobias.

Elle fait mine de verrouiller ses lèvres et de jeter la clef par-dessus son épaule. Je lui souris, rassurée. Après avoir changé Haven et l'avoir installée confortablement dans le porte-bébé, nous partons enfin.

Direction : le quartier des Erudits.

* * *

**Salut tout le mode! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. S'il-vous-plait, laissez de jolis commentaires, c'est eux qui m'ont torturé pendant ces longs jours...semaines...mois! :O Mais c'était de la bonne torture. La preuve: un nouveau chapitre! :D Vraiment, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour le publier. Le début était écrit, plus ou moins, depuis des mois, mais j'ai eu des tonnes de soucis avec mon ordi, mes exams, mon inspiration... Enfin! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit mais rassurez-vous, je ferai mon possible pour qu'il ne s'écoule pas une demi-année avant ue vous l'ayez. ^^" Bonne semaine à tous! Et merci pour votre soutien! :D**


End file.
